vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Tingle
"Tingle! Tingle! Kooloo-Limpah!... These are the words that Tingle created himself. Don't steal them! ." Tingle is a recurring character in The Legend of Zelda series, the protagonist of the Tingle series'', and a former wrestler in VGCW. His career was mostly uneventful, as he never won a title or a major match, and was mostly known for crashing the PS3 and a feud with Haggar. Tingle was released from the company in the early months of 2015, later returning down in EDBW as a trainer. In The Legend of Zelda A short, flamboyant man who cannot grow up, '''Tingle '''is a 35 year old who thinks he is a fairy. He wants to meet fairies. When he first meets Link he mistakes him as a fairy. He is an excellent map maker and can translate ancient Hylian text... for an absurd amount of money. His catchphrase/magic words are "Tingle, tingle, kooloo limpah!" but those are Tingle's words and you should 'NEVER 'steal them. Fans have had... a rather ''mixed reaction to Tingle. Some love the character for his bizarre mannerisms and perceived satirizing of the Zelda fanbase. The majority, on the other hand, find the strange little man disturbing for somewhat obvious reasons, and he even inspires quite a bit of hatred in a small but very vocal section of the fanbase. One game site ran an editorial claiming that the then-upcoming Zelda game Twilight Princess would be ruined by a Tingle appearance. Nintendo responded by putting a tall, manly, and greedy cheat dressed in a Tingle-like costume named Purlo in the game instead. In Japan, however, Tingle remains quite popular, having starred in two of his own spinoff games: Tingle's Rose-Colored Rupeeland and Color Changing Tingle's Love Balloon Trip, the first of which was also released in Europe. Yeah, you read those right. Tingle hires bodyguards to do his fighting for him, meets Hard Gay, fights Punch-Out!! style, and woos women in a dating sim. Turns out, Tingle is actually a ladies man. Who knew? In VGCW Hornswoggle Goldust Tingle made his first appearance on 2013-1-28 versus Gary Oak. Tingle took control of the match early on, much as he typically does against young children, eventually winning after several crotch-based attacks. His first entry was met with laughs but left people amazed that a joke character could pack such a punch. In the 2013-02-01 broadcast, to see who was the most flamboyant of the land, he fought the Pyro, but was defeated. Season 3: The Great Tournament Tingle was one of 16 vidyas that received enough fan votes to participate in the Great Tournament. His first round opponent, Arino, didn't look to be all that tough. However, in their match on February 22nd, the Kacho pulled no punches and gave Tingle a tough obstacle to overcome. Tingle tried using Arino's own finisher to win the match, but was unsuccessful. When Tingle went for a high risk maneuver from the top turnbuckle, Arino managed to catch him in mid-air and perform a Last Continue of his own, finishing him off to win the match. With Tingle out of the tournament, his plan as GM to sell maps as VGCW merchandise was foiled, and he instead entered the Losers' Bracket. In his match on 2013-02-28 he beat Phoenix Wright by countout when he slammed the lawyer through Table-san and taunted their mangled bodies in a way that disgusted the audience. He celebrated his victory by yelling at the referee for the second time in his short career. Nobody is quite sure why he hated the ref so much, but considering the recent suspicion held toward him most people probably welcome it. Tingle had yet another chance to prove his worth in 2013-03-19 when he took on Groose in his debut match. The map-maker proved to be quite a challenge for the newcomer in a first blood match, and though they were both exhausted by the match's end, it was Groose who bled first. Season 4-6: Hunt for the Casual Championship Tingle, for one reason or another, soon found himself constantly in the hunt for the Casual Championship. His first instance was a six man Hell in a Cell match which included Mike Haggar, The Pyro, Wario, Segata Sanshiro, and Arino that ended with Wario knocking out Arino. Somehow his performance was good enough to give him another chance at becoming number one contender, this time in an elimination Fatal Four-Way match against Duke Nukem, Scorpion, and Barret Wallace. Tingle found himself fighting Duke the whole time, until Barret came and joined Duke to double team Tingle. Barret then eliminated Tingle shortly after. Tingle's elimination from the match seemed to spark a game crash (his first), requiring the match to be restarted with only Barret and Duke in the ring. During the Season 5 premiere, Tingle once again found himself a place in a Casual Championship #1 Contender Fatal Four-Way, this time against Segata, M. Bison, and a new, darker Phoenix Wright. Tingle fought primarily against Phoenix during the bout and held his own against the malicious lawyer before eventually the four traded partners and Tingle instead duked it out with Segata. After Phoenix pinned Bison to eliminate him from the match, the lawyer and the Sega fanatic focused their attention on Tingle, who was eventually pinned by Segata. However, Tingle left a final gift for his good friends as he departed: another game crash! As onlookers threw up their hands and groaned in frustration, Tingle merrily skipped back to the locker room, glad to have been of help. On August 23, 2013, Tingle appeared in his first singles match in over five months against a new and improved Gary Oak. The two fought tooth and nail, but Tingle ultimately came out on top. Though an easy victory considering the opponent, it was a victory none the less. Tingle would unsucessfully attempt to follow it up on 2013-10-22, against M.Bison. In the No Disqualifications match, Tingle would be shut down by the Dictator, getting pinned. However, Tingle wouldn't soon forget this. Season 7: You Don't Need a Map to Find the Curtain Jerker On 2013-11-12, TIngle (now known as "Tickler") would face Luigi for the debut match of 2K14. In the clash of green, Tingle and Luigi would both fight hard, with Tingle even drawing blood from the green brother In the end, an enraged Luigi would pin Tingle, making him the first loser in VGCW's new platform. Oh well. Looking to settle an old score, Tingle would once again be the first down the ramp on 2013-12-17. A rematch with M.Bison was in order, and the Dictator wouldn't let this go easily. In a repeat of 2013-10-22's match, Bison would pin Tingle again, putting down any chance of a settled score for Tickler. Coming off this loss, Tingle would go up against Flint on 2014-01-14, this time one match after the show's start. Getting the most out of his new timeslot, Tingle would go on to defeat Flint. On 2014-02-18, Tickler would be moved back to start the show, this time against Sagat. The Extreme Rules match saw Tickler battle Tiger, with the Tiger victorious. Tingle was put down for the three count. The Road to End Game 7 Tingle wouldn't be seen for two months, until a dark match on 2014-04-08, where he faced Haggar in an Inferno Match. Everyone thought Tingle was toast. The would-be-fairy showed them another side of him that night, as he proceeded to give Haggar a hell of a fight. Although Tingle did get set on fire, he gave an epic showing, leading to the first match of the next episode being a proper rematch. This time, Tingle defeated Haggar. It was announced in the days leading up to End Game 7 that Tingle and Haggar would settle their score on VGCW's biggest stage. The series, tied at 1-1, would end at End Game in a 2/3 Falls match. Finally, on that fateful night, Tingle and Haggar would square off one on one to settle it once and for all. In the end, the Tickler's show would come to an end as Haggar pinned him twice, finishing the series at 2-1. Season 8: Tickler Turns Around...? On 2014-05-27, Tingle made his Season 8 debut against The Heavy. Although he performed extremely well, Tingle would lose the match. He would then also lose his next two matches, both of them triple-threats, where he would be the first time eliminated both times; his second loss would make him so mad, he would stand outside the ring and stamp his feet in rage in a way that that no way made it look like he was walking in place stuck against a table all the way until the end of the match. Tingle would taste victory one last time when he faced the equally flamboyant Ebisumaru in the twerking ninja's first singles match, an Inferno match; Tingle would show the ninja that being more flaming could be a bad thing, as he threw the mustached butt-dancer from the ring and into the flames. Tingle's last match would happen August 28th, as he would face the newly de-robotized Dan Hibiki. Tingle would once again prove he was an excellent mapmaker, but a piss poor street fighter, as he would get his attitude and Pratitude adjusted and close out his career on a loss; he would also enter the 20 man Royal Rumble held at End Game 8, but would lose that as well. Season 9: This Peace Is What All True Ticklers Strive For As Season 9 began, Tingle had vanished. The VGCW universe awaited to see what he would do next. Would he crash the PS3 again on a random return? Seek to renew his feud with Haggar, or finally best a Street Fighter in one on one combat? Just show up jerking the curtain again one random Night? The answer would be given on January 6th, and it would be 'Get confronted by Toad, and then dragged off by the Disciplinary Committee, likely vanishing from VGCW forever'. It seemed Tingle's old crimes had finally caught up to him, and as Toad, being the tryhard that he was, immediately surpassed Tingle's old deeds by not crashing Bazza's PS3, but his entire internet connection, TWICE, it seems that Thomas the Tickler's day is over, and he has sailed off to unknown and perhaps equally unwelcome clims. Tingle, tingle, koolah-limpah, this is the fate Tingle created himself. Non-Royal Rumble Record Gallery allthetingleladies.jpg Hiiiiii!.png Category:Personality